A Sleep-Over With the Sohma's
by Maka Kamui
Summary: Shigure is allowing Caly to have Emily over for a sleep-over. Gakupo is conserned for Emily, his girl friend's, safety. Considering how Shigure is sorta a perv. Miku was going to come but..*see story* This is an OC cross-over fanfic between Vocaloid and Fruits Basket. - DISCLAIMER- I do not own Vocaloid or Fruits Basket! Dedicated to my best friend/ anime sister, Caly.
1. The Start of the Sleep-Over

Gakupo looked at Emily nervously. " I don't know... isn't Shigure... you know... pervy?"

" Relax Gakupo. Me and Miku are going to be there, and Em's a martial artist, but mostly because Miku and I willbe there," Caly said, grining evily.

" It'll be fine, Gakupo," Miku ensured.

He sighed, " Fine, but if you need me Emily-chan, you got my number," Gakupo said, kissing Emily(his girlfriend) good bye.

Miku, Caly, and Emily began heading towards the Sohma house. The girls knew the Sohma family secret. Shigure had trusted Caly to tell them years ago. Shigure had practicaly raised Caly, taking her in at a young age when he found her on the street. Suddenly, Miku's phone rang.

"uh-huh, okay...wait...WHAT?!" Miku said in the phone, she hung up. " Guys, I can't make it to the sleep-over... Rin,Len, and Akaito need my help... Kaito is trying to rob an icecream truck... I swear, when I get my hands on that baka, I'll beat him with a leek!" Miku screamed, running off.

" Looks like it's just me and you then," Emily said to Caly.

" More fun for us," Caly replied.

The two girls were almost at the house when they heard shouting at the end of the street. " Damn rat! Leave me alone!" Kyo bellowed, trying to kick Yuki, who blocked it and struck back. Caly sighed, and continued on with Emily. They finaly arrived at the house, Shigure was on the portch, smiling down at them.

" Caly, I see you've brought Emily -chan, whois looking fine as ever," He stated.

Caly rolled her eyes, annoyed," Can it, Shigure."

" Oh my," Shigure said, fanning himself. " Temper,temper, Caly ."

Emily gazed at Shigure, in such a way that it began to startle Caly. " Uh... Earth to Emily, are you oka-"

" TEEEEAA BUUUUDDDIIIIIIIEE!" Emily screamed, and tackled Shigure in a hug. Caly jumped, startled. She would never under estimate their odd obsession with tea again.

Theywent inside, Tohru was making, you guessed it, tea. She had to leave for tonight. " Good bye Emily- chan, Caly-chan."

" Guess this means we'll be alone with Shigure," Emily stated.

" Yeah, and maybe even Kyo and Yuki, if they come back for tonight," Caly added.

Hours passed, they begin questioning what to do next. " How 'bout truth or dare? Or maybe I could play seven minuetes in heaven~" Shigure chimed, staring deviously at Emily.

" Shigure!" Caly screached, embarassed. Emily blushed, weireded ot. Shigure chuckled and returned to his room.

With nothing else to do, the girls watched anime for about two hours.

" I'm hungry," Caly complained.

Emily chuckled, not surprized. " I'll get the snacks."

Emily headed into the kitchen- and bumped right into Shigure. _Poof!_


	2. Kaito's Rage

Miku ran as fast as she could. _That stupid_ _baka..._

She arrived at the scene, shocked to see Len passed out on the ground and Rin tending to him. Akaito was trying to get his brother away from the icecream truck.

"CCHHHAAACCOOLLAAAAATTTEEE, CHACOLATE!" Kaito screamed (yes, like the guy from SpongeBob), and was banging on the truck's door.

" C'mon bro... easy now..." Akaito gestured gently.

Kaito turned around,blood-lust in his eyes,or make that 'ice cream lust'. " Th-They ran out, Akaito... they ran out..." Kaito twitched, then began sobbing, looking at the destruction he's caused. " Th-They ran out...!"

" It's okay," Akaito said, calming Kaito down.

" Oh , quit crying like a kid who didn't get a toy with their happy meal!" Rin said, angry at Kaito for accidently trampling her brother, trying to get to the ice cream truck.

The truck sqealed off, the driver obiously scared for life.

" KAITTO!" Miku bellowed, walking towardsKaito, leek in hand.

" Oh... uh, h-hello Miku-chan.." he said, figeting.

Miku raised the leek, propared to strike.

Suddenly, a blur of black and orange flew in frout of Miku, snatching the leek.

I HATE LEEEEEEKS!" Kyo screamed, destroying the leek, stomping on it repeatedly.

" Really? Do you have to rage-quit over a leek? " Akaito muttered.

Kyo glared icily at Akaito, " What the hell did you just say to me, Fire-truck?"

" I didn't stutter, carrot-top, you heard me," Akaito replied, getting ticked.

Kyo stepped closer to Akaito, obiously about to blow. Akaito growled, " If you take one more step I'll-"

" KKYYYOOOOO!" a girl wailed, crashing in. It was Kagura.

Akaito froze, sweat beating down his head. Kagura turned, " Akaito-san, tell me, you wasn't trying to hurt my dear Kyo, were you?" she asked, so nicely it was creepy.

Akaito gulped, " Well... I-"

" I'LL KILL YOU!" Kagura screamed, and began harshly, and brutaly beating Akaito.

Miku was so focased on Akaito, Kyo, and Kagura that she had forgotten about Kaito.

Len stirred, Rin glomped him in a hug. Len walked over to Kaito, "Hey Kaito, wanna go to the ice cream parlor with me and Rin?" he asked.

Kaito nodded happily, " Hey Yuki, wanna tag along? " Kaito asked Yuki, you was watching Kyo stalkishly. Yuki politely accpted. They began walking down the street to the nearest Ice cream parlor.


	3. Nose-Bleed

"KYA!" Emily screached, startled. " Shigure, I'm so sorry..." She pleaded.

Shigure, now in his zodiac form, sighed. " Oh my, It's alright..."

Caly walked into the kichen, hearing all the fuss. " What the hell's going on in he- oh... Shigure..." She said looking down at Shigure, who sat there and sighed heavily. " Damn it, don't just sit there! Get your clothes and head to your room before you poof again," Caly said urgently.

" Hmm... I need a shower..." Shigure said to no one but himself as he trotted off down the hall. When he reached the bathroom door, the girls heard a poof, thankful it happened once he was away from them.

" Pew... that was close..." Emily breathed. " No kidding," Caly replied.

About twenty minutes later, the girls found themselves playing Skyrim on X-box.

" Bear...bear... bear BEAR BEAR BEARBEAR BEEEAAARR!" Caly screamed, trying to get away from an attaking bear.

" How is it that you can defeat a DRAGON with easy, but run like a a fat kid chasing a twinkie when there's a bear?" Emily asked, laughing at Caly's hysterical screaming.

Shigure came into the room, wearing only a towel at the waist. " Sorry ladies, forgot my clothes on the floor..." he said, picking them up.

" Gah! Shigure, cover up!" Caly screamed, blushing from embarassment.

Shigure turned to leave, but accidently stepped on the towel, causing it to fall. Also causing it to show TOO much Shigure.

Emily screamed, fell back, and had a nosebleed. Caly, angry, chased her father-figure all the way to his room,cursing the whole run there. She came back into the living room, Emily still nose-bleeding and swirly-eyed. Also passed out...

Emily wouldn't respond, Caly becam frustrated and embarassed. " Aww ( _insert swear word of your choice here_)!"

Emily finaly came to, but she was obiously scared for life.

" T-T-T-TOO MUCH SHIGURE!" she cried.

"It's okay, Emily. Just think of Gakupo shirtless, or his hair, or something..." Caly said, gagging at her own words.

It only made things worse as Emily found herself into another nose-bleed.

*** I know this chapter is short but there are more to come!***


End file.
